Scooby-Doo meets Pikachu
|previousepisode = Scooby-Doo in Luigi's Mansion |nextepisode = The Sackboy Affair }} Scooby-Doo meets Pikachu is the second episode of the second season in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise The gang meets Pikachu while driving along the road. It looks like he has a mystery to solve! Plot "Pikachu is in a cell," says an old man to a young man. They are in a large house. "What do you mean, has he stolen something again?" asks the young man. "Yes, a phone, we took it back. He's gone mad that Pikachu, I say he's gone mad!" the old man says. "What do you mean?" asks the young man. "Well, he was about to make a phone call before we arrested him, now he can only say five words, see for yourself," the old man says. He opens a door. Inside is Pikachu locked up in a cage. "I must call Mystery Inc.!" the Pikachu cries. "I must call Mystery Inc.!" "You're right!" says the young man. "He's insane!" As the two men walk out, the young man drops his phone. Pikachu picks it up. Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine is driving along in a forest. It's a sunny afternoon. "Like, oh boy," Shaggy says. "Reah, ROH ROY," Scooby says. "Fred, look, on the road!" Velma cries. A shadowy willow-tree-shaped thing runs past the gang. Suddenly, Daphne's cellphone rings. She answers it. "Hello?" asks Daphne. "I'm Pikachu, I'm in the creepiest house in the forest, just head there and bust me out!" a male voice says. "Okay, we're on our way!" Daphne says. He puts her phone away. "Who was it?" Fred asks. "Was it Mario?" Velma asks. "Was it Jesse Bob Harper?" Fred asks. "Was it Mudsy or the Angry Birds?" Shaggy asks. "Let me guess, it was Megaman!" Velma says. "Was rit Peashooter rand Sunflower?" Scooby asks. "No way, like, it has to be Kirby!" Shaggy cries. "Has anybody guessed Luigi?" Fred asks. "I guessed Mario," Velma says. "You're all wrong, it's somebody we've never met," Daphne says, "Pikachu!" "Like, the little thingy with lightning?" Shaggy asks. "Rikes!" cries Scooby. He jumps into Shaggy's arms. "He was he's in the creepiest house in the forest," Daphne says. "Double-yikes!" cries Shaggy. "And he's in a dark prison cell," Daphne adds. "Triple-rikes!" cries Scooby. "Relax, Pikachu is harmless," Velma says. Scooby jumps out of Shaggy's arms. "Re-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby. "Fred, there it goes again!" Velma says. The willow shape runs past the window. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Like, I'll say," Shaggy says, nervously. The van soon stops in front of an old large mansion. It looks spooky. The gang exits the van and enters the house. Inside, the door opens and the gang enters with flashlights, all the lights are out. "Okay gang, let's find Pikachu," Fred says. "Like, I hate to ask Fred, but it's a sunny afternoon, right?" Shaggy asks. "Yes," Fred says. "No storm?" asks Shaggy. "No storm Shag," Fred says. "Like, then why is there lightning outside?" Shaggy asks. Lightning is indeed outside. "It must be Pikachu trying to signal us," Fred says. "Look at that door!" Fred is pointing to a door. The gang runs in. Inside is a cage and inside the cage is Pikachu! "You guys found me, now would you mind picking this lock?" Pikachu asks. "I've been locked up in here ever since I stole that phone. But, hey, I only stole it so I could call you, I need help solving a mystery, I call it The Mystery of the Shadowy Willow." "Shadowy Willow, we saw a shadowy willow run past the van!" Fred says. "Then you saw nothing," Pikachu says. "It's a living willow tree I say!" Daphne finishes picking the lock. Pikachu hops out. It cuts to the forest. The gang and Pikachu are having a picnic. Suddenly, the monstrous willow tree appears. "Doom!" yells the monster. He sounds like a demon. "Room!" exclaims Scooby. He runs away along with Shaggy and Pikachu. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run another way. The monster then laughs in a quite human voice. It picks up a computer and plays a file. The file is a voice. "Doom!" yells the computer. "I need to plant computers all over the forest," says the willow, again in a human voice. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Pikachu are walking along, lost. An old man walks up to them with computers. "Say boys, could you put these in the trees for me?" he asks. "Sure sir," Shaggy says. He takes the computers. The camera stays on the old man. He hides behind a tree so nobody can see him. The old man takes off a costume to reveal the willow! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are walking along. "Oh boy, we're completely lost!" Fred says. A young woman appears, holding computers. "Hi," she says, "would you put these computers in the trees? My friends and I are having a computer hunt tonight, and I promised they would get computers if they found any." "Sure," Fred says. He takes the computers and with the help of Daphne and Velma he puts them in the trees. The young woman hides behind a tree so that nobody can see her; she takes off a costume to reveal the willow! It cuts to the willow. It's inside a lab. The willow presses a button, activating all the computers. They all play one recording. "Doom!" yells the computers. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Pikachu are exploring. "Doom!" yells a voice. "Rikes!" cries Scooby. Scooby, Shaggy and Pikachu flee. The willow is spying on them. It laughs. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are sitting on a bench. Pikachu, Shaggy, and Scooby run over. "We know where the doom stuff is coming from," Fred says. He takes a computer out of a tree. It's playing the recording. The willow runs over. "Doom!" yells the willow. "Run!" yells Scooby. "No, don't run!" Fred says. He tackles the willow. Everybody looks. Fred pulls off the mask of the willow. "It's Jason!" Pikachu gasps. "Yes, it's me! I wanted to do something fun for my seventeenth birthday, and what better to do to scare people away?" he asks. The police come and as Jason is being taken away he says "and I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you_". Jason is now so far away that he can't be heard. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby as he eats the entire picnic. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this series. Please, take your time to comment! This episode was great in my opinion. Now one coming soon! Thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *The Walking Willow Suspects Culprits Locations *Forest **Creepy House Notes/trivia *This episode originally guest starred Minifig. Quotes :"What do you mean?" - Young Man :"I must call Mystery Inc.!" - Pikachu Home Media *Sadly, the rights to release this episode with Pikachu on DVD were not obtained. Therefore this episode was not released on The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery.